Something
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: After being dumped as a prom date, Sam starts to feel insecure and lacks confidence again. He doesn't understand why he is never lucky with love. (Based on Tina In the Sky With Diamonds)


"_Students, with prom coming up this Saturday, we have girls willing to kill each other for the plastic crown of being queen and for the guys even if they aren't even the slightest gay, still are the gayest for letting the girls turn them into slaves like we are battling the Spanish." _Sue said on the PA system, obviously talking about prom. She was probably about to expose the nominations so people could start campaigning.

"_Anyway, lets get on with this shall we." She said. "The nominees for prom king are, Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams, Wade 'Unique' Adams. Weird." _She said, wondering why Unique could possibly be nominated for king_. "And Ryder Lynn."_

Now all that was left was queen. Who could the Candidates be? _"Now, the category you all care about for some reason; your candidates for prom queen are." _She said, building the tension. _"Kitty Wilde, Tina Cohen- Chang, Marley Rose, and Alison Hummel." _

* * *

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm not going to prom with you. I'm obviously the favorite for prom queen. I have to go with another nominee or else I won't win and I can't have that happen. Not with my competition." Tina told Sam, breaking their prom date. "Sorry Sam, you're cool and everything, but you just don't, well didn't have the votes and taking you wouldn't get me anywhere."

Tina then walked away, leaving Sam alone. He sighed. He had never been nominated for prom king and he thought maybe this year after getting back on the football team and after all he's said to have done this year, maybe he was cool. But Sam didn't see that. He now wasn't a candidate for king, he was now dateless. How could he show up without a date?

He walked to his locker depressed. He felt less confident than he ever had. It felt like "Naked" or whatever week all over again. Blaine walked up to him. "So what did Tina want to talk to you about? Helping her with her campaign? Your date?" Blaine asked and Sam shook his head.

"No she was telling me that she wasn't going to prom with me." Sam said, turning back to his locker, trying to hide that he was really upset. Sam didn't like to show his sensitivity. But he was insecure about these type of things. He never really felt tough like most guys do. He always felt small and stupid.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not a prom king choice, so… I'm nothing to her." Sam said and Blaine sighed. He knew that Sam was insecure. Ever since the McKinley calendar thing. He could see that was coming.

"Come on. Don't beat yourself up about this. I mean, you know how Tina has been. She just really wants to win." Blaine said.

"Yeah and she can't win with me as her prom date." Sam said.

"I didn't say that."

"It's what everyone thinks! And frankly it's true! Can't hide the facts!" Sam exclaimed, shutting his locker, but he wasn't quick enough to move his finger out of the way of his locker so it couldn't get crushed. Sam screamed and then grabbed his finger once he felt the white hot pain.

"God." Blaine said as Sam was struggling as it was really hurting. Sometimes, Sam was a disaster, waiting to happen. He always managed to hurt himself mentally, physically, or in this case, both. "Come on. Let's get you to the nurse." Blaine said and started to guide Sam towards the nurse's office.

They got there in a few minutes and looked inside and didn't see the regular old, nasty nurse who was legally blind, but a young, cute, blonde nurse, who looked very friendly and fresh. She looked up and saw Sam and Blaine and smiled. She walked over to them.

"Can I help you boys?" She asked.

"Uh is Nurse Parks here?" Blaine asked and the younger woman shook her head.

"No. She's out right now. I'm Penny Owens. I'm college nurse, I can try and help you if you want." She said and Blaine knew Sam needed attention now.

"Uh, my friend here, hurt his finger." Blaine said and she looked and saw Sam and she could tell by his face that Blaine was right.

"Alright, why don't you come in and sit down and I'll if I can do anything for you." Penny said and Sam did so, sitting on the bed that was in there. Blaine however had to be in class, so he left Sam and Penny alone.

"What's your name?" Penny asked him.

"Sam. Evans." Sam said as she got ready to take a look at his hand and finger. She nodded and gave a kind smile, hoping he'd feel comfortable with him. Most students weren't comfortable with nurses, that was a fact.

"Okay, I'm just going to take a look at your finger." Penny said and Sam let her move his hand so she could see the finger. She carefully opened his hand and then she saw his index finger was black and blue a little.

"Oh my. How did this happen?" Penny asked.

"I was being stupid. Don't worry about it." Sam mumbled and looked up and sighed. She then stopped fiddling with his finger and took off one of her shoes. I dropped a bowling ball on my toe last year. And I'm a really good bowler. Just don't with cute men." Penny said and Sam grinned. "Trust me, whatever you did, can't be as bad as that."

"I crushed it with my locker." Sam said and she nodded.

"Happens all the time." She said as she started to look over it again. "Alright, now I'm going to move your finger a little bit. Tell me if it hurts, okay?" She said and Sam nodded. She moved the finger up slightly and Sam yelled out in pain.

"Yeah. That hurts." Sam said and Penny nodded. "Can you move it on your own?" She asked and Sam tried but couldn't, all it did was hurt more. He shook his head. "Alright, my best guess is that your finger is broken. I'm going to call your parents, have them take you to the doctor, alright?" She said and Sam nodded.

"Sam Evans, right?" She asked and Sam nodded. She picked up the phone and called his parents, she was on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up. "Alright, your mother is on her way, you can stay here until she gets here." Penny told him.

"I doubt this will effect you prom or anything." She added. Most boys would kill themselves over something like this when its that close to prom.

"It's not like it matters to me anyway." Sam mumbled and she frowned. Why wouldn't a senior guy like Sam be excited about prom? Most guys would be ecstatic about it.

"I'm not going. I'm not prom king. Well I'm not a choice and well I don't have a date anymore, so I really don't see the point in going." Sam explained to Penny she understood that, but she wanted to help him.

"What happened?" She asked, unsure about not having a date part.

"I was going with this girl, Tina. She's running for queen and doesn't want me to risk her chances of losing the crown to the sweet heart or cheerleader of the school." Sam said and Penny nodded.

"And there isn't anyone else you'd like to go with? At all?" Penny asked, wondering if there was and Sam just didn't want to think about that.

"Well, there is this other girl. She is one of the most awesome girls at the school. I've liked since like ever, but she wouldn't want to go with me." Sam said, convinced of that. Who'd want to go with someone like him? He wondered.

"Why not?" Penny asked.

"She's also prom queen, one of the most popular girls in school since she was a freshman here, one of the best singers and dancers here, and well, she's not the kind of girl who'd like me. She's really cool." Sam said, thinking about her. Penny wondered why he was putting himself down. He wasn't even going to try.

"Did you ask her?" Penny asked and Sam shook his head. "No. But…" He tried to say, but Penny wouldn't let him.

"How do you know she'd say 'no', if you didn't even ask?" Penny questioned and Sam didn't know. He shrugged. "She's too good for me. She's amazing. She'd never be into a guy like me." Sam said.

"Why not?" Penny asked.

"Uh…" Sam couldn't think that quickly. Penny was really good. "You should ask her. Who is it?" Penny asked and Sam looked out the nurse's door and he saw her. The one he's liked for a long time. One of his best friend's too; Ally Hummel. He's felt that way for a while, but never would tell her. Why would she be interested. She could have anyone she wanted. At least that's what Sam thought.

Penny looked and saw who Sam was looking at. Ally was outside, putting a poster up for her prom queen campaign. "Her?" Penny asked and Sam nodded. "She's cute. You should ask her and if she's anything like you described, she'd be an idiot to say 'no' to you." Penny said, but Sam was still hesitant. "What are you afraid of?"

"Being rejected. I was already dumped. And well, I've been dumped a lot. Over and over." Sam explained.

"Look, you got to face your fears or you'll never get to do the things you want or have things you want. If I didn't take risks, then I wouldn't have gotten my scholarship to Ohio State and you wouldn't be talking to me now." Penny said. "Ask her."

"I don't know how." Sam said.

"Find a way. A poem, a song, just ask her, find a way." Penny said and then another adult came to the door. "Sam, your mom's here." She said and Sam nodded and then he looked at Penny again.

"Think about it." She said and Sam got up and left the office. Wondering if Penny was right and he should ask Ally. But he didn't want to get rejected. It was a hard choice.

* * *

The next day Sam was with Ally hanging up posters in the hallway. "Thanks for helping me, Sam. Especially with your finger and everything. I mean, I can't believe you broke it." Ally said and Sam nodded.

"Better than my leg. And the doctor said I'd only where this thing for 2- 3 weeks." Sam said and Ally smiled.

"I still can't believe I'm a choice for prom queen." Ally said.

"Why?" Sam asked. "You are one of the coolest girls in school."

"Well, I mean, I've never been nominated before and nobody, including myself, never pictured me as the royalty or queen type." Ally said.

"Kitty is a cheerleader, Marley is one of the best and coolest girls in school, and Tina, maybe people picked her because she's acting all diva and bitchy maybe." Ally said. "I don't know about you, but I know who I'm voting for and its not me."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because, I think someone else deserves the crown. And besides, who'd be my king? Wade?" She asked and Sam grinned.

"Who are you voting for?" Sam asked.

"It's a secret, but Marley and Ryder. Ryder is awesome and Marley, I think she seems like queen material. She's awesome and I think if Ryder and Marley got paired together, it'd be cool." Ally said.

"Do you have a date yet?" Ally asked Sam and he shook his head. "Me either. But you know, I'm sure an ass whole jock will ask me." She joked and Sam then knew what he had to do.

* * *

Later in the choir room, all the glee club members were there. Will was standing up front with Sam next to him, holding his guitar. They all wondered what this was about.

"What's going on Mr. Shue? Because most of us have a crown to claim." Tina said then Blaine gave her an annoyed look. Actually everyone was, but she only noticed Blaine. "What's so important?" She asked, in a nicer tone.

Will looked at Sam. "I wanted to sing a song. And there is one person I want to sing to directly. I chose a Beatle song that fits the moment and my feels perfectly. And of course the girl." Sam said and they all wondered who he was talking about. He started playing the guitar and the band back him with the Beatle's _Something._

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me_

I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me

He looks up into the girl's eyes and stares right into her soul. He looks at Ally with so much feeling. All the feelings he has. Every word he sings is true. It describes her perfectly. She smiled, as she saw him looking at her. But did she know she was the one Sam wanted?

I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me

I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

The song ended and everyone clapped. "That was great Sam. Who was that for?" Will asked and Sam turned back to Ally again. One of the most amazing girls in this club. He then took Ally's hand. And she then knew she was talking about her and her smile grew larger.

"Ally, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and just so special. Any guy would be lucky to walking down the halls holding your hand." Sam said. "You're just so amazing, you're one of the best dancers, singers, and strongest people I know and I- I've wanted to say this for a long time…" He was struggling to find the right words, but the ones he found, came out beautifully. "Everything I said in that song describes you. You are amazing. And I would be so lucky, if you'd b my prom date?"

Everyone thought that was just beautiful. He poured his heart out and Ally was smiling. No one ever said anything like that to her. Ever. She didn't know what to do or what to say, except the few words that came easy. "I thought you would never ask." Ally said and sighed and relief that she said 'yes'. Ally kissed him on the cheek and everyone clapped for them.

Sam was so happy, if he didn't face his fears and do what he did. He wouldn't be going to prom with the girl he really liked. He wouldn't be doing what he wanted. He had to thank Penny for that.

* * *

Meanwhile, once Glee Club was over, Tina approached Ally in the hallway. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Tina asked.

"What?"

"Taking Sam to prom? What's your game?" Tina asked, but Ally was confused. She didn't have one. She was really happy she was going with Sam. "I mean, your prom queen. One of the favorites supposingly. And you've decided to go with Sam, he's not even a candidate? Are you trying to lose? Trying to make me look bad for dumping so I could win?" She asked, but it was none of those things.

"I don't have a game, Tina." Ally said and Tina scoffed. Like that could be true.

"Please we all know that Alison Hummel isn't going to lose this. She owned this place when she was a freshman and even after all these years, everyone still likes you. What's your game? She asked again.

"Once again, I don't have one. And I could careless about this prom queen thing." Ally said and Tina doubted that, scoffing again. "If being prom queen means, I can't dress the way I want, go with the guy I want, support my friend, or have a good time, then I don't want to win." Ally explained.

"If you really wanted to go with him, then why didn't you ask him?"

"Because he was your date. And you know girls don't ask guys unless its Sadie Hawkins. And he was dating Brittany then so it was out of the question." Ally explained. "Anyway, thanks for dumping him because you thought he wasn't good enough for you. Now I can have a great time at my senior prom." Ally said.

"I'm going with Blaine now, so I will have a good time." Tina said.

"Yes, but is he really who want to go with?" Ally said. "I mean, I love Blaine. He's one of my best friend's as well as my soon to be brother in law, but you want to spend your senior prom. The last one you'll have with someone who you can't be romantic with? And you don't really love. And who can't love you back?" She asked and Tina knew she had some points.

* * *

Sam knocked on the nurse's office door and saw Penny was in there. She looked up and smiled at Sam. "Well? How is your finger? And did you ask her?" Penny asked and Sam smiled.

"Finger's broken, but doesn't hurt. And I did." Sam replied.

"And?"

"She said yes." Sam said and Penny smiled again. She was right. Good thing that he asked her. It sure brightened up Sam's mood.

"See what happens if you takes the risks and face your fears." Penny said and Sam smiled. "Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I never would have even did what I did." Sam told her and she nodded. "No problem."

* * *

Tonight was the night that finally arrived. Prom. The night everyone had been looking forward to all week. Everyone was excited to dance, the New Directions would perform, and the royalty would be declared.

Everyone seemed happy as they arrived. Kitty was with Artie, Ally was Sam, Marley was with Jake, Blaine even had Kurt, who flew in from New York just to dance with him after Tina broke their date.

"They're announcing queen and king soon." Sam said to Ally as they danced.

"Why should I care? I only care about spending my night with you." Ally said and Sam smiled. "I'm so glad you asked me."

"I am too. I really like you." Sam said and she smiled. "You are one of the most beautiful, smart, talented, and special girls I have ever met. And I still can't believe you're here with me." Sam said and Ally smiled again. No one ever said anything like that before. At least to her. Ally leaned in and kissed him.

Everyone kept dancing. Tina even got asked to dance by Ryder, who also was there without a date. Everyone was having a good time. And it was the last time they were really going to be together like that, with the exception of nationals of course.

Soon it was time for the king and queen of the prom to be announced. All the kings and queens went up on stage. _"Attention ladies and gays. Let's get on with this thing. Let's see who is our prom queen and king." _Sue said.

"Alright, your prom king and queen of the McKinley Prom 2013, with the most write in votes, Alison Hummel and Sam Evans." Sue said and Ally's smile grew brighter and she looked down on the crowd, looking for Sam, who had a shocked look on his face.

A spotlight went on Sam and then he walked up on stage, slowly, much like Rachel did when she won. He stood next to Ally and took her hand as the crowns were placed on their heads. "Also, I just received news that for the first time ever, we will be crowning a prince and princess of prom." Sue said and everyone was curious.

"And our prince and princess of prom are, Ryder Lynn and Marley Rose." Sue said and then smiles grew on Marley and Ryder's faces as they stepped forward and they were crowned. Marley couldn't believe someone like her won prom queen. Everyone was clapping, she saw Ally and Sam clapping. Ryder, Marley, Ally, and Sam were in the center of attention.

"Now we will have the winners dance during this next song." Sue said, in an even border tone than before and then slow, romantic music started. Marley went with Ryder and Ally went with Sam.

They danced. They were happy. Really happy. Even though Marley was with Jake, it felt different being Ryder. It was nice.

And then there was Ally and Sam. They were really happy together. They felt so comfortable and happy around each other. They had been best friends since forever, but they felt even more connected when they were together romantically.

Sam wanted to say something to her, but struggled. It came out like something choked out, which it was in a way. "What is it?" Ally asked, wondering if something was wrong. Did she do something?

"I- I think I love you. I think I always have." Sam said, hoping that he didn't just make a fool of himself.

"Crazy. Because I think I love you too." Ally said and Sam smiled again. "I think this is the happiest nights of my life." Sam added and Ally nodded, she couldn't talk anymore. She got closer to Sam and felt even happier in his arms as they slow danced some more with her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I actually wrote this before "Tina in the Sky With Diamonds" premiered but of course I watched.**

**Couple of things on that episode which was amazing. First off, I hate Bree. I really do. I really really hate her that I want to kill her. Last year I hated Kitty but she is nothing compared to Bree.**

**Second, I really like Penny and Sam's relationship. I like them and I hope to see more of them together as the episode go on. And Sam's fear of needles, that was priceless. I was like "awwww!" and "I feel ya."**

**Third, Poor Tina and Kitty, Tina got Carrie'd and Kitty got blamed for what Bree did. I was also kind of hoping Kitty would have push Tina out of the way before she got carrie'd. **

**And Rachel got Fanny! Yay! :) But I knew she would. Like they wouldn't make her Fanny. And I must say I wasn't big on Brittana, but I really like Dantana! :D They are so cute! I've always loved Demi and Santana is my second fav girl on this show.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this ONE SHOT. I've been daydreaming about this for a week and I finally got the chance to write it! I hope it was good.**

**I don't know why, but this popped in my head, last week. **

**And if you don't know, Ally is my OC from a couple of my stories. I've actually paired her with Sam a couple times. :) **

**Anyway, let me know what you think of this and of course "Tina in the Sky With Diamonds"!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
